


Unexpectedly Kinky Answer

by Jewels_p



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Past M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels_p/pseuds/Jewels_p
Summary: Ray asks the right question.





	

It's the third time he and Fraser get it together that Ray has a single brain cell left to gasp something in the afterglow asking how Fraser got so good at it, it should have been pretty much a rhetorical question until Ray sees the look on Fraser's face. That's the look that says there's a story here, and not an Inuit one. And Ray is a detective, even with most of his brain fried from orgasm, he mentally sits up and takes notice, though physically he doesn't have the strength. He's just trying to work out how to start grilling Fraser when he crashes out into sleep.

*****

 

"So did you take _lessons_ in how to blow a guy's mind?" They're on stakeout the next night and for once Ray's brain managed to hold on to the thought he fell asleep with. The question earns him an eyebrow rub and a hesitation before Fraser answers "Essentially yes."

Ray can feel his eyes widen and his brain is trying to decide whether who, what, when, where, how or why is the most important thing to ask. The possible answers to all of them boggle his brain. For once Fraser puts him out of his misery and with a deep breath starts talking.

"My first posting after the Depot was the city of Moose Jaw, I was one of several young officers and one evening in what I suspect was what you would call 'hazing' but which may have been a genuine miscommunication I was dispatched to an establishment called the 'Leather Bottle' which I was told was suspected of serving alcohol to minors. It had once _been_ a pub but it was obvious once I entered that it had been converted to a rather _different_ type of social club."

The light dawned on Ray " A sex club, they sent you into a sex club!?" Part of him was drooling at an image of 20ish year old Fraser in his brown uniform in a sex club while a larger part wanted to track down the assholes who'd sent him there to be humiliated and kick 'em in the head.

"Yes, Ray, I apologized for intruding and was preparing to leave when I saw the knot that was suspending one gentleman was about to slip, I only just managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Naturally I gave his wife instructions on how to properly restrain him next time and... well... she offered to give me some instruction in return."

Jesus, Jesus Fucking Christ, he knew Fraser's hang ups were not anything like normal peoples but, fuck. Fraser had accepted sex lessons from what sounded like a dominatrix, and her husband. After he gave her knot tying tips. Only Fraser.

"I thanked her but explained I was on duty for another hour and she suggested I returned afterwards, though preferably" Fraser gave a tiny cough "still in uniform."

“Jesus” this time the word actually makes it over his lips, “And you did?”

“Yes, I had had three prior sexual experiences, teenage curiosity lead to explorations with Mark a male friend and Joon a female friend, both of which had been pleasant if brief but my first attempt at full intercourse with one of my fellow cadets was less than ideal, leaving us both somewhat embarrassed. I decided it would be an ideal opportunity to gain experience without the risk of, erm, emotional entanglement. Also they were both very attractive individuals.”

And OK, that sounded very Fraser-like, sensible, even under circumstances Ray could have never imagined. Proper preparation prevents poor performance, Christ. He also realized this had been Fraser before Victoria, before sex and love had become tangled up with a lot of emotional damage.

“Right, and how did that work out for you?”Ray keeps his tone curious not freaked by major effort.

“Very well, initially Elizabeth asked about my preferences, previous experience and interests then she and Philip, her husband, spent the majority of my free evenings over the next three weeks ensuring I was proficient in a variety of techniques. They were, and still are, a devoted couple and what occurred between us was never more than friendship mixed with a student/professor dynamic, as I became more confident they encouraged me to try again to connect with my peers.”

“What happened after three weeks?” Ray, focusing on anything other than the word techniques.

“Ah, that was the evening when the station commander attended the club with a lady who was not his wife, he did not immediately see me, ah, engaged as I was with Elizabeth but then he did his consternation and frantic glances at his companion made it obvious that his relations with the woman were not sanctioned by his spouse, he made a swift exit from the club. The next day he suggested I transferred further north and rather than cause him discomfort when ever he saw me I accepted. I wasn't at all dismayed to leave Moose Jaw, a less urban posting was very much to my liking and my time with Elizabeth and Philip had been moving to a natural end.”

Ray gets a vivid mental picture of why Fraser was out of sight, pictures Fraser's dark head moving between the legs of a woman wearing a leather corset, bright eyes still watching everything around him as well as her reactions. A man kneeling beside them watching his wife and her student greedily, awaiting his own turn with one of them, realizes he's given the man his own face, kills the fantasy before he makes the woman Stella, or anyone else, he doesn't need to explore his kinks at the moment, thank you. Not when he's just heard about the fun bits of Fraser's sexual history. Even with the least dirty possible telling of it, that is one hell of a story.

“So three weeks of kinky sex lesson threesomes, and good bye? That doesn't seem terribly courteous.”

“I had ample time to say thank you and farewell before I moved to my new posting. We still exchange Christmas cards, and I did attend their 25th anniversary celebrations not long before I came to Chicago but as I said the interlude had come to an end, none of us wanted a long term arrangement even if it had been practicable. I have no regrets about my time in Moose Jaw, especially now that I get to put those lessons into practice with someone I love.” Fraser's eyes were somewhere between hot and soft, love and the desire to demonstrate it mingling in them.

Aw hell, now Ray was going to have to sit through the rest of the stakeout wondering what exactly Fraser wanted to put into practice, he could ask but that would literally make things harder.

But first: “Love you too, Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of precious few fics actually I've finished, not terribly happy with it but thought I'd post it somewhere. First thing on AO3.


End file.
